Goodbye or hello
by GiiSeUriostegui
Summary: "La vida puede llegar a ser muy deprimente algunas veces. Las personas siempre buscarán hacer más miserables a otras, para sentirse bien con ellas mismas. Este es un lugar miserable, en el que puedes disfrutas de esos momentos. ¿Puedes lidiar con ello?" Butch arqueó una ceja, podría ser que se tratase de algún tipo de virus o alguna broma de algún loco cibernético.
1. Prólogo

**Notas de la autora:** He vuelto. Sí, un "he vuelto" es más preciso escribir que un simple "hola". Lamento que "Pasante" esté en un status de… ¿espera larga? Se podría decir que sí, es eso. Realmente es algo difícil admitirlo, pero me ha costado mucho continuar con ello. Y no es porque no tenga inspiración sino que… estoy exigiéndome mucho en el siguiente capítulo, que conforme escribo algo, inmediatamente lo borro porque pienso que no causará gran impacto, así que de ante mano una disculpa. Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto, que se lo dedico a una persona que es muy preciada para mí, a pesar de no conocerla en persona y estar en otro país (risas), pero realmente es como una hermana cibernética, mi amiga y colega de fanfics, _Necrara-darkmoon._

 **Disclaimer:** Las chicas superpoderosas Z no me pertenecen, lamentablemente. Mi historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencias:** Horror. Mucho horror. Asesinatos. Y mi toque favorito de suspenso. Probablemente un poco de OoC, y un Universo Alterno

* * *

 _ **Goodbye or hello – Perfect Hell**_

 **Prólogo**

El joven de piel pálida y ojos verdes se encontraba frente a la computadora que había dentro de su oficina, ya habían transcurrido más de cuatro horas, pero él no parecía tomar en cuenta esto. Tecleó una dirección y frunció levemente el ceño al ver el anuncio que aparecía en la pantalla de su computador.

 _"_ _La página WEB que ha solicitado, ha sido dada de baja debido a que infringía las normas cibernéticas situadas en la gran red. Por orden del FBI, ha sido cancelado cualquier contenido de la misma."_

—La gran red. —susurró Butch, quería soltar una gran carcajada y a la vez aventar el computador al suelo, podría hacerlo… pero no quería tener ahí a sus hermanos preguntándole que le había pasado. Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse por el pasillo de la gran casa, sus ojos se desapartaron de la pantalla, escuchó que tocaron la puerta enseguida de una voz femenina detrás de ésta.

—Cariño, tu padre ha llegado.

La voz preocupada de su prometida Evangeline, hizo que sus ojos se desapartarán un momento de la pantalla de la computadora y soltó un resoplido haciendo que el mechón que cubría parte de su rostro se levantará un poco.

—Iré en un momento. —dio una respuesta corta y bastante fría, esperando que con eso su prometida se alejará de ahí sin insistir más.

Sabía que a él le molestaba que le interrumpieran en sus horas de trabajo; y no era para más, su concentración debía ser total, para no cometer algún tipo de error por el que tuviera que ser reprendido. Butch se encargaba de la administración financiera de las empresas textiles de su familia.

La familia Akamiya, una familia adinerada que dedicaban su vida al trabajo. Su hermano mayor, Brick, era el que se encargaba de arreglar los problemas comerciales que llegaban a tener las empresas que raramente había alguno, y si lo había, Brick se encargaba de resolverlo al momento. Boomer, su hermano menor se encargaba del mantenimiento de los sistemas de las empresas y de la supervisión del funcionamiento de la maquinaria.

Él por su parte ayudaba administrar la economía, Butch se encargaba del control de pagos de los trabajadores, de la compra de maquinarias nuevas y lo más importante, de los contratos internacionales de la empresa y las futuras asociaciones que pudiera tener o más bien que le pudieran convenir a la empresa.

Su trabajo no requería estar en las empresas, más que para ciertas reuniones de tomas de decisión. A Butch de cierta manera no le molestaba su trabajo, su padre les había inculcado que: "el dinero no crece en los árboles". Todo lo que tenía su familia lo había logrado con sus propios esfuerzos, aquel que dijera que hacer algo con esfuerzo era en vano, era porque seguramente no puso el suficiente esfuerzo en su vida.

Butch era un joven bien parecido, rico e inteligente; si algo podía detestar de su vida es el estar comprometido con Evangeline Wellz, la hija de uno de los empresarios más famosos en Japón. Interés propio, por supuesto.

Evangeline era una chica hermosa, pero simplemente Butch era un desinteresado, al menos de ella. ¿Amor? Como si realmente eso existiera en su mundo. Brick, estaba a meses de casarse con la hermana mayor de Evangeline, su pelirrojo hermano lucía cada día más infeliz conforme pasaba el tiempo. Pero según su padre, uno debía tener prioridades ante todo.

No es como si realmente esperase a encontrar al amor de su vida. Al contrario, sabía que eso no existía. Su vida no era un cuento de hadas, en donde él era el príncipe dispuesto a proteger o encontrar a la princesa en peligro. Él desde su punto de vista, se clasificaba como un ser horrendo, a pesar de todos las buenas cualidades mencionadas.

 _El amor es una de las grandes mentiras del mundo_. O eso pensaba, él simplemente había aceptado la oferta de matrimonio por conveniencia, y sí, la palabra "oferta" no estaba de más, ya que para él no era más que un simple negocio a cambio de, un simple trato. Evangeline era hermosa, pero bastante cabeza hueca a su parecer. ¿Qué si habían tenido sexo? Sí, lo habían tenido. Puro placer vacío, sin ninguna emoción más que la mera calentura hormonal.

Butch tecleó otra página y frunció el ceño al ver que aparecía el mismo mensaje que la página anterior. Se recargó sobre el respaldo de su gran silla, y miró la pantalla de su computadora, cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. Eso era jodido.

En sus ratos libres, solía pasarse por las páginas pornográficas o que mostraran algún acto indebido. Golpes, violencia, humor negro o vídeos bien empleados en que se follaban a alguna puta de manera explícita y a la vez oculta. No es que fuera un psicópata, ni un sádico con fetiches extraños pero… ver eso lo hacía sentir un poco más normal.

Debido a todo el dinero en el que se vio envuelto desde pequeño, no sabía realmente como vivían las personas del barrio bajo; sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro… se divertían en grande. Más de lo que él en su vida lo haría.

Un pequeño sonido lo hizo abrir un ojo, y se reincorporó abriendo ambos, al ver un anuncio aparecer en forma diminuta en la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla.

 _"_ _La vida puede llegar a ser muy deprimente algunas veces. Las personas siempre buscarán hacer más miserables a otras para sentirse bien con ellas mismas. Este es un lugar miserable, en el que puedes disfrutar de esos momentos. ¿Puedes lidiar con ello?"_

Butch arqueó una ceja, podría ser que se tratase de algún tipo de virus o alguna broma de algún loco cibernético. Movió el cursor de su mouse al botón de cerrar y se detuvo antes de dar clic en él.

—Miserable. Justo como siento mi vida en algunos momentos.

Butch miró la pequeña ventanita en donde tenía el mensaje y quedó pensativo por un momento, miró la memoria externa y principal de la computadora, la desconectó para que no sufriera ningún tipo de daño la información y dio clic en la ventana.

Miró que enlazaba a un tipo de juego, lo cual lo hizo reír un poco… con que se trataba de eso nada más. Una pequeña ventana parecida a los SIMS* apareció, pidiéndole que eligiera un sobrenombre y creara un avatar.

Él, un empresario, metido en ese tipo de juegos. Pero, ¿por qué no? No es como si tuviese algo de malo, tal vez de vez en cuando podría jugar como un mocoso en ese raro sitio.

—Elige un nombre. Nudillos. —Butch soltó una risa ante esto, bueno… no se le había ocurrido un apodo mejor. Anteriormente, cuando era un adolescente, iba a un instituto privado, en el cual no era ningún santo. Más de cuarenta narices rotas gracias a sus poderosos nudillos. Después de eso, habían preferido que estudiase en casa, aunque pelear ya no era lo suyo… pero si había una oportunidad no la desaprovecharía para mandar a cualquiera que lo llegase a provocar al hospital.

Empezó a crear su avatar y dio clic en "crear", trato de hacerlo semejante a él, esperando que eso lo hiciera sentir menos estúpido, aunque sabía que parecía más lo contrario. Un personaje extraño con el nombre de "Him", el cual no sabía definir si era hombre o mujer, ni siquiera sabía si representaba a un ser humano ya que en vez de manos eran unas extrañas tenazas de cangrejo, le dio la bienvenida.

 _"_ _Bienvenido a Good bye or hello, hay varios tipos de salas públicas en las que puedes entrar, pero hay salas en las que necesitaras ser invitado por alguien para ingresar a estas. Las reglas son simples has amigos, conócelos y ellos te mostraran cosas bastante interesantes. Pero ten cuidado con los tipos de amistades que formas, evita preguntas personales al menos que estés dispuesto a correr el riesgo. ¿Entendido?"_

Butch pulso el botón de _"okay"_ , arqueó una ceja al mirar al personaje hermafrodita desaparecer. Su avatar se ubicó en el centro de una ciudad virtual y Butch empezó a "caminar" por la ciudad, ese juego era muy parecido a los juegos de interacción social, pero había algo diferente. Algo un poco más perturbador.

—Hmm… que extraño…—dijo Butch, para sí mismo mirando los nombres de las salas que tenían. Hizo una mueca e ingresó a una que tenía por nombre: "Delicious Eyes". Miro que se encontraban aproximadamente más de cuarenta personas en esa sala y se sorprendió un poco, generalmente siempre se encontraban en esos juegos a uno o dos.

Butch miró al avatar de alguien que se decía llamar "Carnicero" avanzar al micrófono como si realmente fuera a hablar y un globo de diálogo apareció en el personaje.

 _"_ _Bienvenidos, queridos colegas del horror y amantes de la carne. Les he preparado una nueva función, por favor disfruten de mi nueva creación…"_

Butch miró un vídeo empezar a reproducirse y se echó para atrás, negando con la cabeza. ¿Acaso era ese sujeto? Sólo podía verse la boca de éste y no precisamente del avatar, si no de la persona real, la que controlaba a ese "carnicero", devorando lo que parecían ser unos ojos, Butch esperaba realmente que no fueran de un humano. El vídeo estaba enlazado directamente, por lo que significaba que eso estaba pasando justo en ese momento.

Miró a todos los personajes aplaudir, y "gritar" emocionados… él sólo pudo salir de ahí. Butch respiró agitadamente, eso había sido demasiado aterrador; podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza, tenía ganas de vomitar, pero sobretodo… tenía curiosidad.

—Butch, cariño… tu padre me mandó a buscarte de nuevo. ¿Vas a venir?

La voz de Evangeline lo sacó del shock en el que estaba, miró la puerta y suspiró para tranquilizarse.

—En un momento voy, estoy guardando algo. —dijo Butch, un poco más tranquilo. Miró la página en la que estaba, tomó su computadora portátil la enlazó con su computadora y pasó la información de esa página a su laptop. Borrando cualquier rastro de la computadora principal, sonrió levemente, apagó ambas computadoras y salió a saludar a su querido padre.

* * *

 **Reviews?**

 **SIMS* Juego de interacción social.**

 **Nudillos. Copyright mi querida Necrara.**

 **Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 1 Hermano Pelirrojo

**Notas de la autora:** Hola, queridos lectores y lectoras. Estoy algo emocionada con este fanfic, aunque cueste decirlo me está gustando mucho más que "Pasante", y no es que lo reemplace, cada uno de mis _"bebés"_ son preciados para mí, "Pasante" fue el inició de mi interés por escribir, si se puede decir de alguna forma, por escribir bien. Estoy algo angustiada porque he pensado muchas veces en la continuación de "Pasante" y sólo llego a una conclusión. El siguiente capítulo (que no tiene fecha aun de cuando será publicado) será el final de "Pasante", sí... yo tampoco me hago a la idea, pero extenderme más sería algo tedioso y soso. Por cierto, gracias por corregirme... "anónimo", jaja... cierto me equivoque en la primera parte. ¡Te lo agradezco! Si hay algún error de dedo que se me pase (ya que lo checo como tres veces jaja), agradecería que me lo pusieran en los comentarios para poder corregirlo. Otra cosa más, hay una oportunidad en una editorial para "talentos nuevos", realmente me siento algo nerviosa, pero me he decidido y pronto lo haré, mandaré una de mis obras, así que mandadme buenas vibras. A todo esto gracias por leer, y dejo de molestar. He aquí la continuación.

 **Disclaimer:** Las chicas superpoderosas Z no me pertenecen, lamentablemente. Mi historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencias:** Horror. Mucho horror. Asesinatos. Y mi toque favorito de suspenso. Probablemente un poco de OoC, y Universo Alterno

 **Dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas cibernéticas y colegas de FanFiction:** Necrara-darkmoon

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Hermano Pelirrojo.**

Brick estornudó fuertemente, sintió que su nariz escurría y rápidamente cogió un pañuelo desechable de uno de sus bolsillos. Su imagen no debía ser estropeada por nada, no porque trabajase de modelo o de actor, ni tampoco porque estuviese repleto de vanidad. Si no porque en unos cuantos minutos se presentaría ante un famoso director de publicidad de una empresa extranjera.

El trabajo últimamente era mayor, las reuniones a las que tenían que asistir eran cada vez más, por lo que su padre, sus hermanos y él se tenían que dividir, pero de cierto modo le alegraba. Trabajar significaba dinero, por lo que no tenía ninguna queja de hacerlo. Frotó sus ojos un poco, se sentía fatigado pero no era a causa del trabajo. Seguramente un resfriado. Odiaba las estaciones del año que eran frías, a él no le gustaba para nada eso. Si hacía frío era seguro que se enfermase, pero en ese momento no estaba como para estar preso en su cama.

—Bienvenido a Empresas Erizawa. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Brick miró a la joven recepcionista frente a él, sonrió levemente y evitó rodar los ojos al ver el tono carmesí que se apoderaba de las mejillas de la trabajadora al verlo.

—Soy Akamiya Brick. Vengo en representación de las empresas Akamiya. He venido para la reunión con los directivos de Erizawa. Reunión de negocios.

—Oh, joven Akamiya. Espere un momento, avisaré a los jefes de su llegada. —dijo la joven algo nerviosa y marcó un número en su teléfono.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Sayuki. —dijo Brick, mirando el nombre que estaba en el gafete de ella, la cual se puso un poco más nerviosa. Brick miró el lugar, tenían dos recepcionistas más que atendían llamadas e invitados. Un poco alejado de ahí, había unos cuantos sillones de cuero negro, suponiendo que era para que tomaran asiento aquellos a los que no podían ser atendidos de manera inmediata o aquellos que no eran tan importantes de atender.

Un reloj grande de pared se encontraba cerca de los sillones, Brick suponía que era con el puro propósito de impacientar más a los que estaban sentados esperando. Decían que si querías deshacerte de los estorbosos clientes, pusieras un reloj en el área de espera, el ver los segundos, minutos o quizás horas pasar los impacientaría y se marcharían de inmediato. Era algo parecido a los relojes en los salones de clases. Sólo que estos avanzaban de manera más "lenta" para los estudiantes y ahí avanzaba de forma más "rápida" para los negociantes con el fin de que se lamentaran por el tiempo perdido y se marchasen lo antes posible. Aunque Brick sabía que esto era ridículo, ya que el tiempo avanzaba como de costumbre.

—Puede pasar, joven Akamiya. Aquí está la tarjeta de acceso, es en el piso 20, sala 12. —dijo la recepcionista, dándole una tarjeta plateada y Brick agradeció eso, realmente no hubiese soportado la idea de tener que unirse a esa sala de espera. Sería una gran ofensa. No para él, sino para lo que representaba su familia.

Brick caminó hacia el ascensor, oprimió el botón y esperó a que la puerta se abriese. Miró su reloj en la mano, soltó un suspiro al saber que estaba con unos diez minutos de adelanto, pero así era él… prefería llegar diez minutos antes que después. Sentía que esos diez minutos sobrantes le daban la oportunidad de convencer a la otra contraparte de ceder con cualquier tipo de negocio.

— ¿Brick? —una voz femenina pronunció su nombre y Brick volteó a ver quién era la que lo había llamado. Una joven hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos verdes lo miraban, Brick formó una falsa sonrisa, mientras en su mente maldijo el minuto u hora en la que se había tenido que aparecer.

—Elizabeth. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Brick, tranquilo. A pesar de que por dentro estuviera bastante molesto.

— ¿Es así como saludas a tu futura esposa?

—Es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta. Y sí, estoy en medio de un asunto de trabajo. No estoy en posición de saludarte de otra manera más cariñosa.

Brick miró como se fruncía el ceño de ésta, y enseguida comprendió que otra vez, había sido bastante honesto con lo que pensaba.

—Como sea. Yo también estoy en medio del trabajo, tengo una reunión con unos vendedores en la sala 11. —dijo Elizabeth, mostrándole una tarjeta parecida a la que le habían entregado a él.

—Ya veo.

El ascensor se abrió y ambos entraron, creando un ambiente tenso dentro de él. Brick oprimió el número del piso, evitando soltar un gran suspiro. Una voz varonil se hizo presente, y Brick miró correr hacia al ascensor a un joven de cabello rizado y rubio, junto con unos anteojos grandes. Brick lo detuvo un momento para que el joven pudiera subir. Parecía tener su edad, tal vez unos tres o cuatro años mayor que él, a pesar de que no parecía pasar de los veinte.

—Gracias. —dijo el joven algo agitado, llevando consigo un montón de papeles.

—De nada. ¿Te bajas en algún piso en especial?

—El 15.

Brick oprimió los números del piso y el joven se disculpó por las molestias. Brick le restó importancia, no era para más. Sus manos venían ocupadas con ese montón de papeles, así que era de humanos ayudar a otros. Miró al joven, no parecía ser muy inteligente que digamos y no se veía como un empresario importante. Probablemente era otro empleado cualquiera.

— ¿Trajiste tu coche? ¿Podríamos volver juntos después de la reunión? —dijo Elizabeth, de repente haciendo que Brick la volteará a ver.

—Sí, lo traje. No sé cuánto tiempo me tome, así que no me esperes.

—Siempre haces lo mismo. —susurró Elizabeth. Sin embargo, Brick sabía que el joven había escuchado eso. De nuevo planeaba armar otro de sus dramas frente a desconocidos, era tan típico de ella que realmente ya no se sorprendía.

El "tin" del ascensor hizo que el joven, que tenía la cara tensa saliera de ahí. Brick suspiró, miró a su prometida y soltó una pequeña maldición al ver que estaba a punto de llorar. Aunque estaba más que claro, que se trataba de una simple amenaza.

—Volveremos juntos. Sólo deja de actuar de esa manera tan poco… decente.

Brick no necesitó alguna respuesta de ella, sabía que esa simple respuesta tan fría de su parte había sido lo suficiente para calmarla. Aun no podía creer que en unos cuantos meses, estaría atado a esa plaga apestosa.

Pero no le quedaba opción, cuando su familia se enfrentó a una fuerte crisis económica la familia de Elizabeth los sacó del mero charco de lodo en el que se estaban hundiendo. Elizabeth había sido quien le había propuesto lo del matrimonio, y él simplemente había aceptado por mero agradecimiento por lo que había hecho la familia de ella por la suya.

Ahora no estaba muy seguro si eso realmente era buena idea. Elizabeth era inteligente, una experta en el área de ventas, pero… simplemente no encajaba con él para nada. Las cosas que le gustaban a ella, sus hobbies, no eran los mismos. Incluso ella odiaba las cosas dulces y él las amaba.

Brick no creía que el dicho de: _los polos opuestos se atraen_ , fuese totalmente cierto. Sí, había casos. Pero simplemente, no era el de él.

Ambos salieron del ascensor, sin decirse ni una sola palabra más. Elizabeth entró a la sala 11, mientras Brick se acomodaba un poco el cabello para estar lo suficientemente presentable, pasó la tarjeta por el verificador de la sala 12, tal como lo hacían las personas "normales" cuando tomaban el subterráneo. O eso veía en la televisión.

—Bienvenido, joven Akamiya.

Un hombre regordete, algo calvo y con barba de candado le dio la bienvenida. Brick sonrió levemente, era una sonrisa discreta, educada, tal y como le había dicho su querida madre que tenía que sonreír a pesar de la situación tensa o vergonzosa en la que se encontrara.

Miró a los hombres de la forma más discreta que pudo, y pudo definir algo. El presidente de la empresa estaba dispuesto a escuchar a los otros dos, sabía que tomaría la decisión mediante lo que dijeran ellos; Brick comprendía algo, si quería persuadir al jefe, primero tenía que persuadir a su secretario y probablemente a su vicepresidente.

El "tiempo de negocios" transcurrió sin ningún problema. El pelirrojo lo estaba llevando lo bastante bien como para fallar en ello, le encantaban tratar ese tipo de asuntos, era como un simple debate para ver quienes daban los mejores términos. El negocio que trataban no representaba más que un simple culpable, el cual decidían en este caso, no precisamente dejarlo libre sino que llevarlo a cabo o no. Él a veces representaba el rol del "defensor", como en ese momento, en el que tenía que defender el negocio hasta que se concluyera en cerrarlo y darle la razón a él.

Brick siempre creyó que si hubiese estudiado derecho, hubiese sido el mejor. Aunque más que ayudar a los criminales, preferiría investigarlos, averiguar quién había cometido el crimen y el motivo por el cual lo había hecho. Como aquellos a los cuales llaman y le explican los hechos ocurridos, mientras ellos sacan la conclusión de como sucedió en realidad. ¿Un detective? Sherlock Holmes. Sería realmente un renovado Sherlock Holmes buscando a asesinos seriales. Aunque por supuesto, ese trabajo sólo se encontraba en sus pensamientos.

—La empresa Akamiya se haría responsable por los fallos dados de las máquinas, aunque claro siempre y cuando no se haya descompuesto por un descuido o falta de capacidad por parte de sus empleados. Las producciones subirán y podremos movernos a través de los diferentes distritos, con el propósito de expandir las producciones de su empresa y la empresa Akamiya.

El hombre regordete se removió, Brick notó las perlas de sudor que se acumulaban en la frente del presidente y enseguida miró como sacaba un pañuelo y disimuladamente secaba el sudor. Eso a pesar de ser mala señal para algunos, para Brick era absolutamente buena. Era la señal de la victoria. Del descubrimiento.

—Bueno, joven Akamiya… me parece perfecto pero necesitaría consultarlo con mis compañeros colegas.

"Lo sabía" pensó Brick, y sonrió levemente asintiendo con la cabeza. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando un hombre flacucho, algo tembloroso y de lentes entró corriendo a la sala.

— ¡Henmi! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué interrumpes? —preguntó el presidente molesto, pero Brick sabía que esa pequeña interrupción lo había aliviado de cierta manera.

—Señor, la jefa Akatsutsumi ha vuelto y…—dijo el hombre nervioso, Brick arqueó una ceja al notar el pequeño alivio del presidente desaparecer.

— ¡Cómo que volvió! ¿Acaso no le dije a Sayuki que esa persona tenía prohibido entrar?

—Pero jefe, vino con una orden…—susurró el empleado algo atemorizado, Brick escuchó a la perfección, tenía un oído muy agudo. Seis años de dedicarse a la negociación, no podía permitirse pasar por desapercibido nada. Si susurraban quería decir que algo estaba pasando, algo grave. Lo podía suponer por la palidez del hombre.

—Disculpe un momento, joven Akamiya. Tengo un pequeño asunto que resolver, será de manera rápida.

Brick asintió, mirando al hombre salir de ahí mascullando en voz baja, no muy propio de un hombre de negocios. Era como si se hubiese olvidado un momento de que era el presidente de una empresa importante.

Los otros hombres trataron de iniciar una conversación del tema, Brick supo por qué lo hacían, querían ver si él no era como esos interesados que trataban de persuadir a los empleados cuando el jefe no estaba. Pero ese no era su estilo.

—Lo lamento, pero creo que esos asuntos debemos tratarlos con la presencia del presidente de la empresa aquí ¿no creen? Ahora si me disculpan, voy al sanitario un momento.

Brick se levantó y salió de ahí, soltando un largo suspiro. Miró el pasillo, un pasillo muy solitario a su parecer al que sólo dejaban subir a aquellos que venían a hacer negocios, como él o su futura esposa que se encontraba aun encerrada en la sala 11.

Miró a una empleada de la limpieza aparecer por el elevador y Brick se acercó un poco a ella, sabía que los empleados de bajo rango podían cohibirse ante un hombre de traje.

—Disculpe, ¿me podría decir dónde queda el sanitario?

—Oh, claro…—dijo la señora, asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza—está un piso más abajo, a la derecha.

—Gracias.

Brick evitó formar una sonrisa y se despidió educado, esas eran las reglas de las familias ricas. No se les sonríe a los empleados de bajo rango, y mucho menos a los que se encargaban de la limpieza. Sin embargo, a veces él no podía evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa ante esas personas que se esforzaban tanto por ganarse el pan de cada día.

Oprimió unos botones, y miró a su prometida salir corriendo para alcanzar el ascensor. Brick por educación lo detuvo.

—Cariño, ¿ya acabó tu reunión?

—No. Supongo que la tuya ya terminó, y por tu sonrisa supongo que lo conseguiste una vez más.

—Fue fácil, no eran tan duros como parecían. —dijo Elizabeth, llena de orgullo por el buen trabajo que había llevado a cabo. — ¿A dónde vas en este momento?

—Al sanitario.

—Oh, ya veo. Te acompañaré, me he estado conteniendo por más de quince minutos.

Brick soltó una pequeña risa, una risa forzada que sabía que a su prometida la haría sentir feliz y se olvidaría de la absurda idea de irse juntos. El elevador se abrió y sus ojos se detuvieron en seco ante la imagen, el jefe de aquella gran empresa estaba siendo esposado por un par de policías.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡No saben con quien se están metiendo!

—Sí, sí. Es lo que dicen todos, pero igual por si se le olvida, tiene derecho a guardar silencio todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra.

Brick salió del elevador junto con su prometida tomándolo del brazo, mientras veía como llevaban también esposado al chico que subió con ellos al elevador hace un par de horas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Elizabeth, al momento en que se acercaron a un oficial que parecía anotar algo en una libreta. El policía la ignoró un momento, concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer y Elizabeth frunció el ceño. —Oiga, exijo que me responda. ¿Por qué se llevan detenido al presidente de una empresa tan importante?

Brick escuchó los reclamos de Elizabeth, pero él no dijo nada. Estaba sorprendido y confundido con lo que estaba pasando.

—Con todo respeto, señorita. Usted no es nadie para exigir saber, algo que no le incumbe.

Una voz femenina fue quien le respondió, Brick abrió los ojos al ver a una joven chica de largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos rosas aparecer. Venía cargando una máquina portátil, junto con una Tablet. Sus manos venían cubiertas por un par de guantes de plástico, para evitar borrar cualquier evidencia.

— ¿Perdón? —dijo Elizabeth por tal atrevimiento de esa mocosa, que no se veía que tuviera más de 23 años.

—Oficial, lleve esto al laboratorio. Necesito esas pruebas para ya, también una vez que tengan las pruebas, mándelo con la técnico Gotokuji.

—Sí, jefa.

El oficial se marchó ignorando completamente a Elizabeth, mientras ésta fruncía el ceño y Brick podría jurar que estaba a punto de echar fuego por la boca.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento, jefa…

—Akatsutsumi Momoko, detective.

La placa que le mostró hizo que Brick abriera los ojos, esa chica parecía ser tres años menor que él y aun así, ya estaba a cargo de un grupo de policías.

—Jefa Akatsutsumi, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero hace unos momentos estaba haciendo unos negocios de mi empresa con la del presidente Erizawa, así que…

—Comprendo su descontento, joven…

—Akamiya Brick.

—Joven Akamiya. No puedo decir mucho pero, el presidente Erizawa al parecer realizaba tráfico de personas y lo subía en una red social. Creo que debería deshacer esos negocios, esta empresa no tardará en caer. —dijo Momoko seria, mirando todo con desagrado.

— ¡Qué horror! —fue la expresión que soltó Elizabeth, más que por la situación para darles a saber a ambos que ella seguía ahí.

—Sí, señorita. Horror. Bueno, me retiró, será mejor que salgan de aquí. No quisiera que también se hubiesen involucrados en los sucios negocios del señor Erizawa.

Brick miró a la joven empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras, y soltó un suspiro como queriendo dar a entender que se le había escapado algo valioso de las manos. Ese suspiro que podría ser interpretado por la pérdida de un gran negocio, por estar haciendo tratos con un vejestorio pervertido o tal vez porque esa chica estaba haciendo el trabajo de sus sueños. Podría ser interpretado de varias maneras dependiendo de quien pudiera percatarse de ese sonido y de la mirada de él, aunque Elizabeth… Elizabeth lo había interpretado como un suspiro de amor en el aire.

* * *

Brick contempló una vez más la montaña de papeles en su escritorio, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo para pensar en cosas absurdas como lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Miró la hora y supo de inmediato que tenía que parar o seguramente mañana colapsaría al intentar ir a negociar.

Su celular sonó de una ruidosa manera en aquella oficina solitaria de la empresa, la mayoría de los empleados ya se habían retirado a descansar y creía que él debía hacer lo mismo. La pantalla de su celular mostró el nombre de la persona de quien le llamaba, leer aquel nombre sólo lo hizo sentirse más agotado de lo que ya estaba.

—Elizabeth, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? —contestó Brick, mientras leía y firmaba uno que otro documento.

—Amorcito, ¿es así como saludas a tu futura esposa? Y realmente no tengo sueño, aún es temprano y en realidad acabo de salir de la oficina. ¿No quieres ir a tomar unas copas conmigo?

—Yo no he terminado mi trabajo.

Brick dejó el bolígrafo, y separó los papeles que ya había terminado de los que aún le quedaban pendientes. Realmente ya había pasado bastante tiempo de que no salía con su prometida, a veces solía pensar que se llevaban mejor antes de que ese compromiso entrará en sus vidas.

—Oh vamos, deja el trabajo para mañana. Sólo serán unos tragos, ¿sí?

—Está bien. Iré en mi auto, ¿dónde te veo? —aceptó. Si la situación de ellos dos no mejoraba ahora, la vida al lado de una mujer tan egoísta como Elizabeth se convertiría en un infierno. Así que trataría por lo menos, de destruir esa barrera que había creado más que nadie él mismo.

—En el club de Beamount's. Bien, salgo para allá. Te amo. —dijo Elizabeth, cortó la llamada y Brick suspiró. Todo eso le resultaba bastante aburrido, probablemente lo que estaba buscando Elizabeth era una noche de sexo, pero él realmente no tenía ganas, se sentía cansado sin mencionar que tenía que encontrar otra empresa en la cual negociar.

Brick cerró sus ojos y trató de recordar todo lo sucedido: como había llegado a la empresa, como le había ayudado a un pervertido a subir el elevador y todavía había elegido el piso en el cual iba a bajar, como estuvo sentado por unas cuantas horas tratando de persuadir a ese delincuente vestido de un hombre de negocios a que invirtiera en su empresa, como habían llegado a informarle que lo habían descubierto, como él había ido al baño y… encontrado al presidente siendo arrestado.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, tanto que su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Al contarle a su padre tuvo la misma expresión incrédula que había puesto él al ver al presidente siendo llevado por las autoridades.

—Que loco es el mundo. —susurró para sí mismo, tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y la apretó, necesitaba esos tragos.

* * *

—Jefa Akatsutsumi, llegaron unos reportes del agente Matsuda.

La chica pelirroja tomó los reportes, los miró un momento y leyó por tercera vez a gran velocidad los reportes. Evitó morder su labio inferior, esas noticias no le resultaban bastante gratas.

 _"Se reportaron 10 homicidios en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Todos coinciden con la hora mandada por fax, los primeros cinco fueron a las 9:00 p.m. y los otros sucedieron alrededor de las 11:00 p.m., se fue a hacer una investigación de bajo perfil, para no causar sospechas. Pero no se encontró nada. Si hay algo que se le pueda informar, es que… todas las victimas lo último que hicieron antes del suicidio fue estar en la computadora. Se han llevado para hacer pruebas, y ver los últimos sitios WEB visitados. Estamos en espera de estos informes."_

Momoko apretó su puño, eso claramente era un reto para ella. Ese personaje anónimo que navegaba en las redes sociales y que tenía la capacidad de hacer que esas personas miserables se suicidaran, la estaba retando.

Era como si le dijera, estoy aquí, frente a ti, y tú…simplemente no puedes hacer nada. Momoko abrió el cajón en donde había guardado el fax, que le habían enviado especialmente a ella, tomó unos guantes de plástico y se los puso a pesar de que no encontraron ninguna prueba de ADN o huellas dactilares que pudieran definir quién fue el que había enviado esa provocación, porque por donde lo viera era claro porque la había enviado. Quería provocarla.

Leyó la nota del asesino anónimo, y tuvo por unos minutos el impulso de hacer pedazos la hoja, arrojarla a la recicladora, quemarla y dejar que las cenizas se las llevase el viento; pero eso sólo daría a entender una cosa, que no era capaz.

 _"Me he enterado que me ha estado buscando. Tal vez se trate de un resentimiento del pasado. ¿Sabe que me gusta jugar? Cuidado, no sea que vaya a llorar. No soy poeta pero hago el intento, más no soy un asesino corpulento. El 21 de Febrero del 2009, cinco corderos acabarán con su vida a las 9:00 p.m., en lo que usted piensa acerca de estos sucesos, yo estaré riéndome de lo irónica que es la vida, después de todo soy el responsable de la muerte de alguien a quien conoce. Pasado el tiempo, otros cinco corderos morirán a las 11:00 p.m., del mismo día, todos en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. ¿Quiere que le diga otra cosa más? Yo no seré el único que presenciará su muerte. No sabe que tan enfermo es el mundo, que goza de ello. Pero seré bueno y le daré otra pista, a mi próxima víctima le haré una visita. ¿Tiene tiempo de salir a un club? El Beamount's, es el mejor."_

—Iré a investigar al club nocturno Beamount's, mande a cuatro oficiales disfrazados, diez minutos después de que me vaya. Que salgan unos primero y otros después no los quiero juntos, no ocupen las patrullas. Unos que se vayan en algún coche que tenemos para infiltrarnos y otros en algún carro de servicio público.

—Sí, jefa.

Momoko tomó su abrigo y frunció el ceño, ese tipo era un demente pero lo atraparían de eso estaba segura. Así pasará toda su vida persiguiéndolo, no se detendría hasta verlo tras las rejas. Cadena perpetua. Eso era lo que se merecía. Salió de ahí, esperando llegar a tiempo; aunque sabía que sólo encontraría restos de lo que ese tipo había dejado. Miró la hora, 2:00 a.m., hora en que los humanos revelan lo realmente como son, y hora en que los asesinos salen de cacería.

* * *

Brick miró la hora que era, seguramente se despertaría tarde pero no importaba. No tenía negocios pendientes y el papeleo podía terminarlo en la tarde, era una buena hora para tomar un par de tragos, a esa hora las personas estaban más movidas debido a los litros de alcohol que ya tenían dentro.

Estacionó su coche, y miró a un par de amigos de clase alta saludarlo, Brick sólo levantó la mano en modo de saludo. Al parecer sus amigos llevaban unas cuantas copas de más, así que dudaba que recordaran que no los había saludado como era debido.

—Beamount's, un lugar para embriagarte elegantemente.

Brick quiso soltar un resoplido de risa, sin embargo se abstuvo de ello. Le puso la alarma a su coche y miró el de su prometida a unos cuantos metros, seguramente ya estaba adentro bebiendo con algunas amigas que se había encontrado. Si no fuera así, ella estuviera dentro de su coche espiando para ver a qué hora llegaba y con quien llegaba.

El pelirrojo ingresó al lugar con el fin de tomar un par de tragos, aun así hizo el vago intento de encontrar a su prometida, pero al ver que no se encontraba por donde había pasado su vista, simplemente decidió ir a la barra y pedir un whisky Royal Salute*.

—Hace mucho que no venía por aquí, joven Akamiya. —dijo el barman, preparando el whisky. Brick se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente.

—El trabajo no me deja, Balti.

—Lo sé, es un joven muy ocupado.

Brick asintió levemente, eso no se lo tenía que decir. Sólo bastaba con verse al espejo y las ojeras hablarían por él.

— ¿Elizabeth está por aquí? —preguntó Brick, tratando de sonar que tenía interés por saber, pero lo único que se pudo distinguir fue el tono de una pregunta forzada.

—No, ella ya se ha ido. —dijo el barman, Brick arqueó una ceja y bebió un trago de whisky en cuanto Balti lo acercó a él.

—Su coche…

—Se ha ido en el coche de una de sus amigas. Llegó hace dos horas.

—Así que apenas estabas saliendo del trabajo eh…—pensó Brick, negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro. No es como si realmente le importará lo que hiciera ella, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fue engañado. Odiaba ser engañado. Miró el lugar, las luces no eran tan cegadoras como en otros clubs, las personas aún se encontraban bailando y alguno que otro grupo, arraigado en unos rincones oscuros, algo más privados. Brick pidió otro whisky, esta vez lo bebió con más calma, disfrutando el sabor y el ardor de su garganta. Era como estar quitándose todas sus tensiones de poco a poco, en cada trago que daba sentía como sus hombros se relajaban.

Una mujer de largo cabello negro se acercó hasta la barra, Brick la miró de reojo rápidamente, cualquiera que la viera diría que se trataba de una modelo. Tenía los labios pintados exageradamente de rojo, pero lucían natural en ella, su ropa elegante pero que se acoplaba muy bien a su cuerpo, pechos grandes y firmes, mientras su blanca piel resaltaba el color de la luz que le llegaba a iluminar y sus ojos, eran azules y penetrantes. Se veía tan hermosa, que… fue cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, y sonrió al ver que ella le sonreía.

—Hola.

La voz de ella era tan suave, que supo en ese instante que tener algo de sexo esa noche no le haría completamente mal. Brick abrió la boca para contestar, pero su vista se desvió un poco hacia la entrada al ver quien había llegado. Una chica de largo cabello pelirrojo, ojos rosas, venía vestida como si la hubiesen apresurado en arreglarse, su rostro natural y sus pechos pequeños, no atraían muchas miradas en ese club. Sin embargo, había una sola mirada en ella… que era la suya. Brick sintió la mirada extrañada de la joven "modelo" y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Discúlpeme, señorita. Me distraje un poco. —dijo Brick, formando una sonrisa tan encantadora que la joven se ruborizó levemente. Brick tomó su mano y la besó, saludándola de forma respetuosa, la chica se presentó pero Brick asintió, realmente no pudo escuchar el nombre de ella, su atención estaba en otro lado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo una jefa de policía ahí? Bueno, no es como si las agentes no tuvieran derecho a divertirse pero, algo le decía que esa chica no era la de andar en lugares como esos, su actitud se lo decía miraba el lugar como si se preguntará qué cosa interesante le veían ir a ese tipo de lugares, sin mencionar que se sentó algo alejada y veía alrededor como si esperase que alguien apareciese.

* * *

Momoko se miró al espejo una vez más, el retrovisor de su coche no se comparaba a los espejos de tocador que ocupaban las chicas normales para ver si se veían bien. Soltó su cabello y sacó un peine de la guantera de su coche, se había cambiado antes de salir aunque estaba segura que ese tipo de vestido estaba tan "pasado de moda" que nadie lo notaría, y ni siquiera la voltearían a ver.

 _"Eso es lo que quiero"_ pensó, al mismo tiempo que bajaba de su coche y ponía la alarma. Un grupo de niños ricos ebrios paso al lado de ella, ignorándola por completo, Momoko sonrió levemente eso es lo que quería. No venía por ellos.

El lugar le pareció algo ridículo, lleno de ruido y bullicio. Las personas que bailaban en la pista parecían imitar los mismos pasos cada cuatro o cinco segundos, Momoko se preguntaba si realmente eso era bailar. Las luces a pesar de ser algo tenues, llegaban a cegarla un poco cuando se topaba con su rostro. Miró el contexto en el que se encontraba: parejas enamoradas, grupos de niños ricos, empresarios que venían a despejarse de todo eso, y una que otra persona solitaria buscando algo de compañía. Un lugar elegante, lleno de personas miserables.

Los jóvenes ricos se sentían que el mundo estaba a sus pies, cuando no se daban cuenta que ese mundo era su propia vida. Ellos mismos la estaban pisoteando, pero no se daban ni se darían cuenta hasta el final de sus días. Momoko caminó lentamente, sin poder evitar su curiosidad, se sentó algo alejada de la pista de baile; si algo tenía entendido es que las personas que se sentaban cerca de la pista era con el fin de que las invitarán a bailar, las del fondo es porque buscaban un momento más íntimo y las de en medio, justo donde ella estaba sentada es para descansar un poco y… esperar a alguien. Ella esperaba a alguien…

—Él… lo estoy esperando a _él_.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, sus músculos se tensaron y giró un poco la cabeza, nadie la estaba mirando. Estaba exagerando, aun así nadie le podía asegurar que no la estuviese viendo en ese momento.

* * *

Brick resopló un poco, desde la llegada de la agente Akatsutsumi le había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación de la chica. Sus ojos veían atentos a la modelo, pero su mente se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo la agente ahí. Llevaba más de media hora ahí, sentada, sin moverse y mirando el menú que le había llevado uno de los meseros de Balti.

—Y entonces le dije: ¿está loco? Soy una modelo famosa, no voy a trabajar por menos de medio millón.

Brick asintió aunque no sabía que es lo que había dicho. Miró al mesero acercarse a la agente, al parecer ya se había decidido, el mesero se acercó al barman y Brick no pudo más que soltar una pequeña risa. Una limonada.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, yo también me quería reír en su cara por tal oferta.

Brick sonrió al menos esa risa no había interrumpido las ganas de la chica por seguir hablando de ella. Brick decidió concentrarse un poco en las acciones de la agente, sea lo que sea que fuera hacer esa agente no era asunto suyo, pero no podía evitar cierta curiosidad por saberlo. Un camarero que no había visto por ahí, se acercó a llevar el pedido a la agente.

—Hey, Balti. —llamó Brick, interrumpiendo un poco la "interesante" conversación de la joven modelo.

—Dígame, joven Akamiya.

—Ese chico, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que está aquí? Creo que me he perdido completamente de lo nuevo que hay en el club.

—Entró esta mañana. El pobre estaba desesperado por conseguir empleo, así que ¿por qué no?

Brick asintió, miró al joven acercársele y dejarle el vaso de limonada a la hermosa agente. "Hermosa", pensó. Quizás él era el único en todo ese club que la veía de esa forma.

* * *

Momoko pidió un vaso de limonada, la cara de confusión del mesero hizo que ella formara una expresión algo prepotente, haciendo resaltar sus pensamientos: "te atreves a contradecir a una cliente". Aun así el mesero, se retiró y Momoko soltó un suspiro.

—Me han visto la cara—pensó.

Quizás todo había sido un engaño, _él_ quería burlarse de ella. Disfrutar de su pánico e inseguridad. Sentía el miedo invadirla, pero no podía permitirse sentir miedo. No podía dudar en ningún momento, las dudas atraían el miedo y el miedo provocaba errores. En su trabajo no podía haber error alguno.

Momoko miró a unos jóvenes blancos de clase alta bailar muy pegados al lado de una hermosa joven que se encontraba en estado de ebriedad.

—Los jóvenes de ahora son tan descuidados de sí mismos. Más los que tienen la suficiente economía para hacerlo. Bailan, follan y beben como si no existiera un mañana. Como si su futuro fuese algo sin importancia. —Momoko quiso reír ante sus propios pensamientos pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, solía hablar o pensar como una anciana que ha vivido lo suficiente como para poder sermonear a cualquiera que fuese más joven que ella o incluso que tuviera su misma edad.

La limonada llegó pronto, Momoko ni siquiera volteó a ver al camarero. No tenía caso que lo hiciera, no quería tener que volver a fruncir el ceño sólo por la reacción natural del chico al encontrarse con un cliente que sólo pide una limonada.

Momoko soltó un suspiro, tomó su limonada y una gota escurrió por la comisura de sus labios debido a la distracción. Estaba tan atenta al comportamiento de esos chicos, preguntándose si alguno de ellos tendría la mente tan perturbada como para ser _él_ , que sólo tomo la servilleta de papel que le había llevado el mesero y la posó en sus labios. Sintió algo diferente en la servilleta. Eso no era la humedad de una simple gota de limonada. Su vista se dirigió a aquel pedazo de papel, sintió deseos de gritar y se levantó bruscamente de su lugar provocando que la bebida se derramara y la silla cayera detrás de ella.

"¿Quién será la siguiente?"

Momoko pasó fuertemente su mano por sus labios, sangre eso era sangre. Aquel mensaje tan simple, pero a la vez tan estremecedor estaba escrito con sangre. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, se mantenía estática viendo el mensaje del papel sobre la mesa. Quiso darse una bofetada para reaccionar, pero su cuerpo parecía estar paralizado sin querer recibir ni una orden. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y los abrió de golpe, sintiendo que las luces la mareaban por completo, la descabellada idea de haber sido drogada mediante la limonada le pasó un momento por su mente, esperaba caer en cualquier momento inconscientemente, mientras todos los ebrios de ese lugar la ignoraban pensando que era una inexperta más de la bebida, pero una mano la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo.

* * *

Brick sintió la mano de la joven modelo acariciar juguetonamente la suya, le prestó atención y pudo ver claramente la sonrisa de ella. Él sonrió, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Había ido hasta ahí para relajarse, para despejar su mente de todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día y eso incluía retirar a la agente de sus pensamientos, incluso si ésta se encontraba a unos cuantos metros. El olor a tabaco comenzó a inundar un poco más el lugar, a pesar de lo desapartada que estuviera el área para fumadores, sentía que el ruido que provocaban las risas de las personas se hacían más constantes, entre más pasará el tiempo, más ebrios había.

Brick sonrió levemente, y los labios de aquella mujer se posicionaron sobre los suyos. Brick no podía recordar ni el nombre de ella, pero que más daba. No tenía intención alguna de perder esa oportunidad tan fácil que se le había presentado, las manos de él recorrieron la estrecha cintura de ella y sintió que todo en ese momento marcharía bien. La falta de aire lo hizo separarse, miró a la modelo bastante sonrojada y agitada, sonrió de lado dándole a entender que probablemente a ella le había gustado más ese beso que a él. Sus ojos vagaron un momento, sin poder evitar que recorrieran el lugar donde estaba la agente.

Brick miró a la agente levantarse de golpe provocando que derramará la bebida que hace apenas tres o cinco minutos le habían llevado. No sabía que le pasaba, pero su cara pálida y el evidente temblor en su cuerpo fueron tal vez los responsables de que su cuerpo se dirigiera hacia ella, ignorando las preguntas de la modelo que hace apenas tres segundos estaba besando. Caminó rápidamente entre las personas que se encontraban bailando, y la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.

— ¿Agente Akatsutsumi? ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Brick en voz alta, debido a la música del lugar. La mirada de desconcierto de ella, le dio a entender que no lo recordaba y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por hacerlo.

—Yo… sí… estoy…—dijo Momoko, inhaló fuertemente y contuvo el aire por diez segundos para después soltarlo de golpe, logrando tranquilizarse—Estoy bien. Joven…

—Brick, Akamiya Brick.

—Joven Akamiya. —dijo Momoko sosteniéndose aún del brazo del pelirrojo, Brick la miró estaba inestable es como si le hubieran dado una fuerte bofetada o una noticia realmente mala. Su vista se dirigió hacia la mesa y miró la bebida derramada, mientras la servilleta estaba un poco húmeda, pero aun así podía ver claramente que es lo que era. Sus ojos se abrieron y miró rápidamente a la agente como queriendo encontrar alguna explicación de eso; pero sabía que esos asuntos no le incumbían en absoluto.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te marchaste? —apareció la joven modelo, mirando a su próximo amante de una noche.

Brick sintió como la agente lo soltaba, y buscaba algo en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba. Sacó un guante de plástico, junto con una bolsa y tomó la servilleta guardándola en ella.

—Lamento haber interrumpido, de nuevo…—dijo Momoko, sonriendo. Brick sabía que había tratado de convertir ese comentario en una pequeña broma, pero ni una risa se produjo de parte de ambos.

—No es ninguna interrupción, yo soy el que se está metiendo en sus asuntos, agente.

Brick suspiró, había escuchado las preguntas de la mujer atrás de él, pero había decidido dejarlas pasar. Como si nunca hubiese abierto la boca. Una pequeña risa de ella, lo hizo calmarse a pesar de lo que había visto. La modelo estrechó su mano y Brick recordó que aún se encontraba acompañado, sintió la mirada irónica de la agente y miró como negaba levemente con la cabeza. Mujeriego, seguramente eso es lo que pensaba en ese momento.

* * *

Momoko se sintió más aliviada una vez que hubo localizado a uno de su equipo, le hizo señas para que se acercase, ya no tenía sentido seguir "camuflándose", _él_ sabía que estaban ahí. Sabía que después de todos los hechos sucedidos, ellos ya no dudarían e irían al lugar especificado.

—Jefa…

—He caído de pie*. Pero aún no me han derribado, necesitó que investiguen el nombre de todos los meseros de aquí, su edad y domicilio, quiero que presenten una orden de entrevista. No quiero que nadie se pasé por alto, también necesito las muestras de ADN de esto. —dijo Momoko dándole la bolsa en donde había puesto la servilleta, se sentía más concentrada, más furiosa. El miedo se había esfumado y las ansias de querer apretar el cuello de ese demente habían aparecido.

La mirada confundida de la mujer que acompañaba al joven Akamiya, no le perturbó en absoluto. Ese era su trabajo, y estaba orgullosa de ello.

—Sí, jefa. Enseguida.

—Dile a Hanamiya que llame a la base, por si ha llegado algún mensaje nuevo. No quiero alboroto, háganlo como siempre lo hacemos. Pasando desapercibidos.

—Sí, jefa.

—Yo… tal vez… pueda ayudar. —dijo Brick de repente, sin poder ocultar el rostro de fascinación al ver como dirigía todo.

—No se ofenda, joven Akamiya. Agradezco su preocupación, pero déjenoslo a nosotros. Ayudará no diciéndole a nadie lo que vio.

Momoko sacó su celular, marcó un número y dejó de prestarle atención al joven rico que se encontraba a su lado. Chasqueó un poco la lengua, al escuchar el buzón de voz.

—Profesor Utonio, le enviaré unas muestras a su laboratorio. Por favor, en cuanto tenga respuesta contácteme inmediatamente. —Momoko se calló un momento y bajó un poco más su tono de voz—Es sobre _Him_.

Momoko colgó y miró al joven Akamiya solo. Era posible que la chica se hubiese aburrido de ser ignorada y se haya marchado o simplemente él le hubiera aconsejado que se fuera. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le divertían de cierta manera, los niños ricos no tenían los tipos de preocupaciones que tenía ella.

—Yo quiero ayudar. —insistió Brick.

—Joven Akamiya, ya le dije que…

—Yo vi al mesero que le trajo la bebida agente, y si me lo pregunta así logren entrevistar a todos no obtendrán ninguna respuesta. Conozco a los que trabajan aquí, y negarán todo sólo para no manchar la reputación del lugar. Así como sucedió con el presidente Erizawa.

Momoko lo miró seria, mientras uno de sus compañeros fruncía el ceño. Seguramente pensaba que era un joven prepotente y que seguramente buscaba su momento de fama, como todos los chicos estúpidos de ese lugar.

—Acompáñeme—dijo Momoko soltando un suspiro—si lo que dice es verdad, no tendré otra opción más que entrevistarlo. Pero no aquí, ni ahora.

Momoko ignoró la mirada de sorpresa de uno de los miembros de su equipo y salió con Brick. No tenía nada de sospechoso hacerlo, no en ese tipo de lugar. Entrabas solo, salías con compañía.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


End file.
